Simple amigos?
by grethellroman
Summary: Él era su amigo, pero ella lo consideraba solo tu amigo? - Dedicada a mi amiga Celeste, graicas por tu apoyo y alentarme a escribir esta historia!


Éramos amigos, si éramos en pasado, por que yo lo acababa de aruinar todo, o eso pensaba hasta que él me correspondió.

Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, tengo 25 años y soy la sucesora de mi padre en la empresas multi millonarias del Clan Ackerman. Él mi ex mejor amigo, Levi Ackerman, como lo conici? Pues Levi Ackerman es perteneciente al Clan, es 5 años mayor que yo y nos conocimos desde niños cuando cada año el clan se reúne en la gran mansión del bisabuelo Patrick Ackerman líder del clan.

Levi Ackerman el niño de mirada intimidante y expresión seria se hizo mi amigo no desde el primer momento que nos conocimos y la verdad costo tanto para que entabláramos una conversación decente, aun recuerdo como si fue ayer cuando nos presentamos.

Hola – le dije – me llamo Mikasa . estirando de pequeña mano a modo de saludo.

Levi – me dijo él – te llamaré mocosa porque eres una niña muy fea – se dio media vuelta y me dejo sola la palabra en la boca, desde ese momento comenzó una linda y rara amistad.

Cada año por 2 meses Levi llegaba a la mansión con su madre y tío, 2 meses que pasábamos juntos compariendo nuestro tiempo en la biblioteca, íbamos al cine, tardes en el jardín solo hablando de cualquier tema de se nos ocurriera. Hasta que un año de tantos cuando Levi tenía 15 años llego solo y para quedarse, a mis cortos 10 años me explicaron que su madre y tío murieron en un accidente automovilístico, así pasaron los años hasta que Levi se volvió a marchar para ir a la universidad, fue tan triste para mi.

Mocosa no llores igual vendré cada navidad a estar contigo - esa fue la promesa que no dejo de cumplir hasta que se graduó y regreso a vivir a la mansión aunque por poco tiempo pues se independizo comprando su propio departamento.

Levi Ackerman era mi amigo y cada año, cada navidad nos reuníamos en la mansión Ackerman a compartir nuestra amistad y claro celebrábamos su natalicio, todo era perfecto en nuestra amistad solo los dos hasta que apareció ella, todo cambio por ella cuando una navidad Levi llevo consigo una chica, porque nunca me di cuenta, yo pasaba con Levi mucho tiempo y nunca me lo dijo se suponía que era su amiga y no me lo dijo, sentí que lo odie a él a ella, a los dos, cuando la presento como su novia.

Petra Ral, la novia de Levi, una chica de mirada tierna y siempre sonriendo, una sonrisa que me provocaba molestia, como podía sonreír tanto?! La primera navidad que Levi llevo a Petra a la mansión a presentarla yo no podía creerlo y lo que mas no podía creer es como Levi dejaba que ella lo tocara, le tomara la mano y lo peor que mis ojos vieron esa noche fue como petra lo beso cuando le dio su regalo de cumpleaños, ese maldito beso que le dio hizo que una ira corriera por mis venas, pero me contuve por que Levi era solo mi amigo.

Durante 3 años, durante 3 navidades soporte la presencia de Petra en la mansión, según Levi me comportaba extraña con él, pero yo no podía tener otro comportamiento si cada vez que Petra lo tocaba me daban nauseas, si cada vez que lo besaba una ira corría por mis venas, pero no podía hacer nada, Levi era solo mi amigo.

Una de las tantas navidades fue mi punto de quiebre, durante el festejo del cumpleaños 30 de Levi, Petra se miraba más contenta de lo normal y eso no me gustaba nada hasta que mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, el mal presentimiento que tuve desde que entre a la mansión y la vi a ella demasiado contenta se hizo realidad. Levi llamo la atención de todos los presentes del clan que estábamos cenando en el gran comedor, se levanto y tomo la mano de Petra halándola suavemente para que se levantara junto a él en la mesa dijo

Petra y yo llevamos 3 años juntos y hoy quiero anunciarles formalmente nuestra decisión de comenzar un noviazgo formal.

Ella sonrió y mi mundo se vino abajo, tire la servilleta en la gran mesa y salí corriendo rumbo al jardín, quería estar sola no me importo que estuviera nevando, no me importo el frio, yo solo quería estar lejos de todo y de todos. Cuando cambiaron mis sentimientos por Levi, no lo sé, solo sabía que cada tiempo que pasábamos juntos era una gota de agua de alimentaba la semilla del amor que sentía por él Oh! tal vez si lo sé, fue en el momento que apareció Petra Ral que me di cuenta que lo amaba más que un amigo.

No sentía mi rostro por el frio que hacía en el jardín, no sentía las lagrimas que bañaban mi rostro, solo sentía el dolor en mi pecho, por que Levi nunca se fijo en mi como una mujer? Por que Levi nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por él? Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un tirón en la mano.

Qué te pasa mocosa? – era Levi – porque lloras? Dime, que te pasa? – sus ojos azul naval me contemplaban curiosos y preocupados.

Te amo – logre decir ente lagrimas e hipo – te amo tanto que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad razón por la que me alejo de ti ahora – no podía controlar mis emociones solo era lagrimas y desolación – vete Levi, vete con Petra es a ella quien tu amas y no a mí, yo mejor me alejo.

Nos miramos por lo que sentí fue un largo tiempo y lo único que sentí fueron las manos de Levi en mi rostro limpiando mis lagrimas y en un movimiento rápido me halo hacia él y me beso, beso al que correspondí sin dudarlo, lo bese con ímpetu porque lo amo tanto y descubrí con ese beso que él también me ama, por falta de aire nos sepamos pero no rompimos el contacto nos abrazamos tan fuerte como pudimos hasta que me separo de él tomando mis hombros.

Te amo Mikasa – me djo mirándome serio a los ojos – y no me importa arruinar nuestra amistad porque te amo, no necesito a nadie más que a ti, eres perfecta para mí.


End file.
